


The Librarian And The Godfather

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, kid!Itachi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anda kakak Itachi?” tanya Hinata basa-basi. “Bukan, aku ayahnya,” Kakashi nyengir. “Bohong, tuh!” Itachi  memutar mata. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:  The Librarian And The Godfather  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kakashi-Hinata  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Anda kakak Itachi?” tanya Hinata basa-basi. “Bukan, aku ayahnya,” Kakashi nyengir. “Bohong, tuh!” Itachi  memutar mata.** **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter  1**

**.**

Hinata sayang dengan buku-buku di deretan rak-rak yang berjejer rapi di Perpustakaan Kota milik Konoha. Menyampul buku-buku koleksi baru adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Yang tak kalah disukainya adalah membantu para pengunjung, terutama anak-anak, mencari buku yang mereka butuhkan. Hinata senang bisa membantu. Itu memang kewajibannya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

                Ada lagi yang disukai Hinata, yaitu membantu anak-anak belajar ketika pengunjung Puskot (Perpustakaan Kota) tidak ramai. Salah satu anak yang sudah mengambil hatinya adalah seorang bocah SD kelas empat, Itachi Uchiha.

                Itachi pengunjung tetap perpustakaan. Beberapa hari sekali dia pinjam buku. Tapi frekuensi kedatangannya yang pasti adalah tiap Senin dan Rabu. Hari-hari itu beberapa sukarelawan dari Universitas Konoha datang untuk mengajar bahasa asing di ruang belajar khusus yang disediakan Puskot. Mereka mengajari anak-anak SD dan SMP secara gratis. Tiap datang Itachi pasti menyapanya. Selain hari-hari itu, Itachi masuk ke perpustakaan dan belajar di sana. Dia dan Hinata dekat setelah Hinata membantunya menyelesaikan PR Bahasa Jepang anak itu.

                Siang itu gadis itu baru saja mendorong pintu masuk perpus di lantai dua ketika Itachi menaiki tangga seraya berlari. “Hati-hati, Itachi, nanti jatuh dari tangga, lho,” tegur Hinata cepat.

                Itachi berhenti dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Bocah itu ngos-ngosan. “Iya, Miss,” sahutnya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak merah. Dadanya naik turun.

                “ _Conversation_ -nya sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu,” tukas Hinata mengingatkan. Ruang belajar khusus untuk belajar bahasa asing memang terletak di lantai dua. Lantai satu digunakan untuk tempat penitipan tas dan jaket serta ruang administrasi.

                “Duh, lagi-lagi terlambat,” keluh Itachi. Dia melambai sebelum melanjutkan larinya.

                Satu jam setengah kemudian Itachi menghampiri Hinata. Gadis itu tengah menata buku dari troli, mengembalikannya ke rak semula. “Hai,” sapa Hinata, tersenyum.

                “Hai, Miss,” Itachi menyapa balik. Dia tersenyum malu-malu.

                “Kok tidak langsung pulang?”

                “Aku nunggu dijemput.”

                “Oh.” Hinata mendorong troli ke rak sebelah. Itachi mengikutinya. “Kenapa kau selalu terlambat ikut _Conversation_?” tanya Hinata sambil lalu.

                Itachi cemberut.  Dia meraih sebuah buku yang mulai terlihat usang dan memainkan pembatas bukunya yang terbuat dari pita. “Itu karena orang tuaku melarangku pergi sendiri,” curhatnya setengah menggerutu. “Nah, orang yang mengantar jemputku itu yang hobi telat, Miss. Jadi aku ikut telat, deh.”

                Hinata tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali melihat Itachi yang biasanya tampak _cool_ itu kini terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.  Cemberut, mengernyit dan sedikit mengomel.

                “Bagaimana kalau berangkat lebih awal?” saran Hinata. Dia mengambil buku yang dibolak-balik Itachi dan menaruhnya di rak.

                “Kalau saja bisa begitu! Eh, Miss, kau _librarian_ , ya?” tanya Itachi, mempraktekkan kosa kata yang dipelajarinya di sekolah.

                “Betul,” Hinata mengangguk. “Kau pintar, Itachi,” pujinya.

                Itachi mendadak menggaruk tengkuknya, malu-malu.

                “Pura-pura malu, tuh,” sahut seseorang di belakang mereka. Hinata dan Itachi menoleh bersamaan.

                Seorang laki-laki berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Rambutnya keperakan dan mencuat ke berbagai arah. Tubuhnya jangkung. Separuh wajahnya –yang bagian bawah- tertutupi oleh kain, mungkin masker. “Ayo, Itachi, kita pulang,” ajaknya.

                Menilik wajah, air muka dan gerak-gerik laki-laki itu, Hinata menduga dia tak jauh lebih tua darinya. “Anda kakaknya?” tanyanya berbasa-basi, demi kesopanan.

                Laki-laki itu melihat Hinata. Dia terdiam, sampai-sampai Hinata yakin dia tak akan menyambut basa-basinya. Laki-laki itu meneliti Hinata, sampai gadis itu merasa risih. “Bukan, aku ayahnya.”

                Hinata kaget. “Oh, maaf,” ujarnya tak enak. Dalam hati dia merutuk dirinya yang tidak peka dan berbasa-basi tanpa pikir panjang. Walau begitu, gadis itu tak bisa menahan rasa herannya. Kira-kira Itachi berumur sepuluh tahun, sedang si ayah tampaknya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Gadis itu menduga ayah Itachi punya anak diusia muda.

                “Kau bukan ayahku, Om,” decak Itachi, sebal. “Kau waliku, _godfather_ , _guardian_!”

                Oalah.

                Pria itu tertawa. “Ketahuan, deh.”

                “Miss, Omku ini yang biasanya telat mengantarku,” tukas Itachi datar. “Namanya Kakashi Hatake.” Ada kepuasan di mata hitamnya.

                “Hei, hei. Kau balas dendam rupanya,” Kakashi melotot.

                “Begitu,” Hinata mengangguk kecil.

                “Kami permisi dulu,” Kakashi mohon diri. Itachi melambai sebelum menjejeri langkah pamannya.

                “Besok-besok jangan telat melulu, dong, Om,” protes Itachi. Suaranya semakin samar ketika dia dan Kakashi menuruni tangga.

                “Iya iya.”

**…**

                Lusanya Itachi tidak terlambat. Malah, bocah itu sudah berada di perpus lebih awal. Hinata keheranan melihatnya. “Tumben tepat waktu. _Conversation_ -nya baru mulai sepuluh menit lagi,” goda Hinata.

                Itachi melirik ke balik pundaknya. Yakin bahwa keadaan aman, dia menarik tangan Hinata supaya gadis itu menunduk. “Omku malah yang semangat, Miss,” bisiknya penuh rahasia. “Katanya, supaya bisa ketemu Miss-Penjaga-Perpustakaan.”

                Hinata nyaris melotot. Dia mencuri pandang ke rak depan. Kakashi malah tersenyum padanya. Bukannya Hinata tahu dia nyengir atau tersenyum gara-gara sebagian wajahnya tertutupi. Pria itu malah tampak malu-malu dan mengambil buku.

                “Uh, dibuat-buat, tuh,” kata Itachi memberitahu. Dia memutar mata hitamnya. Itachi bukannya anak yang kurang ajar. Hanya saja, kadang (seringnya) dia agak sebal pada walinya itu. Kakashi sering telat mengantarnya kemana-mana. Beda sekali dengan Obito, sahabatnya sekaligus sepupu Itachi, yang selalu _on time_ mengantarnya kemana pun, termasuk ke Puskot selain hari Senin dan Rabu.

                “Ya sudah, selamat belajar, Itachi,” pungkas Hinata. Dia menuju bagian dalam perpustakaan, bermaksud menyampul buku lagi sekaligus menghindar dari Kakashi. Kadang kala ada pengunjung perpus yang menyebalkan, ramai dan tidak mematuhi peraturan. Hinata sudah terbiasa. Tapi menanggapi wali salah satu pengunjung perpus favoritnya jelas bukan prioritasnya saat ini.

                “Eh, Miss!” Itachi berlari dan menghalangi jalan gadis itu.

                “Duh, jangan berlarian di perpus,” tegur Hinata, mengingatkan. Walau begitu, wajahnya tak bisa tampak galak.

                “Omku ingin kenalan,” tegas bocah pintar itu.

                “Kemarin kan sudah,” balas Hinata. Dia melirik Kakashi. Pria itu juga meliriknya.

                “Biar tidak lirik-lirikan, Miss,” walau nada Itachi terdengar polos, anak itu tersenyum jahil, membuat Hinata malu.

                “Uhm, Itachi, aku harus kerja,” kilah Hinata seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Walau kecil, ternyata Itachi memiliki genggaman yang kuat.

                “Sebentarrrrrr saja, Miss,” pinta Itachi. “Kalau tidak mau, nanti aku yang diusili Om Kakashi.” Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Itachi selalu mendapat yang diinginkannya. Dia mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy no Jutsu_ , jurus yang diciptakan dan dinamainya sendiri. Dia memandang Hinata dengan mata jernihnya yang berkaca-kaca dan tampak polos. Wajahnya ditampakkannya sedemikian rupa, seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang polos dan lugu.

                Hinata akhirnya luluh. Dia menurut ketika Itachi menyeretnya pada Kakashi.

                “Miss, kalau nanti pulang, aku rela mengantar,” ujar Kakashi menawarkan. Matanya membentuk huruf U terbalik, pertanda hatinya sedang senang.

                Hinata tersenyum dipaksakan. Ah, satu lagi pengunjung perpus baru yang aneh.

                Gadis itu tak tahu bahwa laki-laki itu akan jadi salah satu dari bagian hidupnya yang terbesar kelak.

**…**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:  The Librarian And The Godfather  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kakashi-Hinata  
Genre: Romance   
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Neji menyeringai. Bahkan Hinata, sebagai kakaknya, langsung mendapat perasaan tidak enak melihatnya. Itachi bergidik karena bulu romanya meremang. “Karena itu kau suka kakakku? Kalau yang kau cari orang berambut panjang, halus, dan berkulit mulus, aku juga bisa!” tukasnya menawarkan diri.** **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

“Miss, dapat salam dari Om Kakashi,” cetus Itachi ceria. Dia mengekor Hinata mengelilingi perpustakaan.

                “Hm,” gumam Hinata. Dia memeriksa punggung buku, melihat kode dan label, kemudian meletakkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya ke rak seharusnya.

                “Tidak kirim salam balik?” desak Itachi.

                Hinata berbalik dan menunduk, memandang Itachi lekat-lekat. “Kau masih kecil tapi ngerti salam balik?” Hinata menaikkan alis.

                Itachi memamerkan senyum menawan ala Uchihanya. “Kan Om sendiri yang bilang,” jawabnya cerdas. “Habis menyampaikan salam, aku harus menunggu Miss mengirim salam balik,” kilahnya. “Prosedur, begitu katanya.”

                Hinata menahan keinginan untuk menggeleng. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Yah, terima kasih sudah jadi kurir salam, Itachi,” elaknya.

                “Lho, mana salam baliknya?” protes Itachi, tidak peduli dengan tampang Hinata yang mulai masam.

                “Tidak ada salam balik,” balasnya datar dengan suara lembut.

                “Lho, kok begitu, Miss?”

                Hinata pura-pura mengacuhkan bocah yang gemar mengikutinya itu. “Ah ah, mana ya rak untuk buku ini?” gumamnya keras-keras.

                “Ayo, Miss, jawab dong!” pinta Itachi. Dia ikut-ikut mendorong troli hitam yang didorong Hinata. “Pokoknya aku sampaikan salam balik pada Om Kakashi, lho,” tukasnya setengah mengancam.

                “Wah, kau penjahat cilik. Tidak boleh bohong, lho!” Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia geli mendengar ancaman Itachi. Meski begitu gadis itu tak mampu untuk marah.

                Itachi nyengir, membuat dua garis di bawah matanya yang panjang ikut berkerut. Dia memang masih bocah. Polos dan cerdas tapi tidak berarti tidak usil.

                “Memang Om Kakashi memberimu sesuatu?” tanya Hinata.

                “Yup,” Itachi mengangguk puas. “Dia mentraktirku es krim, permen, kadang buku,” jelasnya. Dia mengibaskan tangan ke celana pendeknya.

                Hinata berdecak pelan. Sejak berkenalan Kakashi memang kerap mengirimnya salam.

                “Om Kakashi bilang kalau dia naksir Miss,” cetus Itachi. “Naksir artinya suka dan cinta, kan?”

                Hinata suka dengan anak pintar, tapi kalau terlalu pintar seperti Itachi….Hinata pikir-pikir lagi.

                “Kenapa Om kamu suka aku?” tanya Hinata iseng.

                Itachi tersenyum lebar. “Soalnya Miss berambut panjang, putih dan _good looking_.”

                “Aku memang berpenampilan feminin,” gumam Hinata pelan. Kawan-kawannya kerap mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan troli. “Tapi, kenapa Kakashi tidak melepaskan maskernya? Wajahnya kenapa?” Selama bertemu beberapa kali, Kakashi memang selalu memakai penutup wajah. Yang dilihat Hinata hanya rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana, matanya yang berbeda warna dan bekas luka di sebelah matanya. Jangan-jangan dia jelek? Hinata gemetar memikirkannya. Dia mengibaskan poni, berpikir.

                “Tidak kenapa-napa, Miss,” jawab Itachi pendek.

…

                Sekali lagi Hinata memeriksa _check list_ buku yang harus dibelinya. Perpustakaan Kota Konoha memang harus lengkap. Karena itu tiap ada buku baru, pasti ada pemberitahuan dari toko buku yang sudah bekerja sama dengan tempat itu. Kadang ada kurir yang mengantar, kadang pegawai Puskot sendiri yang harus ke toko. Hinata tidak keberatan. Dia menyukai toko buku. Berada di tempat yang dikelilingi buku tiap hari tidak membuatnya bosan.

                Gadis itu beranjak dari eskalator dan menuju rak novel. Dia menuju bagian buku terbaru. Ketika masih mencari novel, tanpa sengaja lengannya menyenggol sebuah buku. Kaget, dia menoleh dan hendak mengambilnya. Rupanya ada pengunjung lain yang lebih sigap karena tahu-tahu saja novel yang dijatuhkannya sudah diulurkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki lengan panjang.

                Hinata mengambilnya. “Terima kasih,” ujarnya. Senyumnya tertahan demi melihat siapa yang mengambil si novel. “Eh, Kakashi?” serunya, kaget.

                Kakashi tersenyum. Matanya ramah. “Hai Hinata,” sapanya.

                Konoha tidak bisa dibilang sebagai kota kecil. Tapi dalam benaknya, Hinata tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan wali Itachi di toko buku terbesar di Konoha itu.

                Kakashi melambaikan tangan di depan penjaga perpustakaan itu. “Oi, tidak baik melamun di tempat yang penuh dengan orang,” tegurnya.

                Pria itu berpakaian rapi dan berdasi. Celana hitamnya tampak licin. Sepatunya mengkilat. Biasanya Hinata menjumpai Kakashi ketika pria itu berpakaian santai dan memakai sneakers. Kesan yang ditimbulkan dari cara berpakaiannya sungguh sama sekali berbeda.

                “Ehem, aku merasa telanjang dipelototi gadis cantik sepertimu,” usik Kakashi.

                “Ap-apa?” Hinata tersentak. Tanpa sadar dia menilik penampilan Kakashi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. Ketahuan secara terang-terangan sungguh sangat memalukan! Wajah gadis itu secerah tomat matang.

                Kakashi nyengir. Dia senang sudah membuat gadis mungil itu terpana.

                “Sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Hinata setelah pulih dari rasa malunya. Di belakang punggungnya jari-jarinya saling meremas.

                “Alasan yang sama kenapa kau di sini, Nona,” balas Kakashi. Dia tampak geli mendengar pertanyaan retoris Hinata.

                Hinata tertawa malu. Tak sengaja mata putih-lavendernya tertumbuk pada buku oranye yang dipegang pria di sampingnya itu. “Itu kan…!” Hinata terbelalak.

                Kakashi mengikuti pandangan Hinata dan mengangkat bahu. “Icha-Icha Paradise,” tukasnya santai.

                Hinata memandang Kakashi tak percaya. Oke, dia sadar Kakashi memang punya tampang yang terbilang mesum, tapi melihatnya dengan novel oranye yang terkenal itu membuatnya merasa risih.

                “Buku yang bagus,” komentar Kakashi seraya mengacungkan novel khusus dewasa itu.

                “Mana kutahu!” dengus Hinata.

                “Benar, lho! Plotnya terjalin apik, kalimatnya tidak pasaran dan ceritanya luar biasa,” kata Kakashi semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar, menandakan antusiasme yang besar.

                “Masa?” Hinata semakin tidak menyukai Kakashi. Dia mulai mengambil jarak, takut terkena jerat mesum laki-laki itu.

                “Tentu saja! Kan aku yang menerjemahkan,”cetusnya bangga.

                Hinata hendak melengos ketika kalimat Kakashi merasuk otaknya. Dia menatap Kakashi, terpana. “K-kau yang menerjemahkan? Kau penerjemah?” Gadis itu takjub.

                Kakashi nyengir. “Yup, kalau ada material bagus aku bersedia menerjemahkan. Selama tidak mengganggu tugasku mengajar.”

                “Kau guru? Guru yang menerjemahkan novel porno?” Suara Hinata meninggi. Beberapa pengunjung di dekat mereka tertawa dan terkikik. “Ups, maaf,” ujarnya malu. Wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah padam lagi. Kakashi penuh kejutan. Namun membayangkan dirinya mengajar sekaligus menjadi penerjemah novel macam Icha-Icha Paradise membuat bayangan Hinata tentang pria itu jelek.

                Kakashi jadi bersimpati pada Hinata. Dia sih, sudah kebal. Urat malunya bisa dibilang sudah putus. “Aku dosen di Universitas Konoha,” jelasnya. “Mereka yang mengajar anak-anak _Conversation_ di tempatmu kerja adalah mahasiswaku. Pihak Jiraiya bersedia karya besar Sensei itu diterjemahkan dalam Bahasa Jepang, dan hebatnya lagi, tawaran untuk jadi _translator_ mampir padaku. Tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, Hinata.”

                Hinata tidak tahu harus memberi komentar apa. Dia terlalu terpukau mendengar penjelasan dosen Bahasa Inggris itu.

**…**

                “Aku heran. Kenapa kau selalu menarik pria-pria yang tidak biasa, sih?” tanya Neji tidak habis pikir. Hinata memang bercerita padanya tentang Kakashi –dan pria-pria lain yang naksir dirinya.

                “Kalau saja aku tahu,” desah Hinata lesu.

                Neji kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Kakashi yang mencuri-curi pandang pada kakaknya. Saat itu hari Senin. Dia pulang kerja lebih awal. Penasaran dengan Kakashi yang selalu diceritakan Hinata, Neji memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat kerja sang kakak.

                “Dulu Kiba,” cetus Neji, mengingat-ingat cowok yang pernah naksir Hinata. “Bertato, berwajah sangar dan suka anjing. Kemudian Shino. Laki-laki berkacamata pecinta kumbang. Sekarang seorang dosen dengan wajah tersembunyi dan penerjemah novel dewasa. Tidak bisakah kau menarik pria normal dan biasa saja, Kakak?”

                “Mauku begitu,” sambar Hinata putus asa. Pada akhirnya siang kemarin Kakashi menunggu Hinata selesai berbelanja buku dan mengantarnya ke Puskot dan kemudian barulah kembali ke Universitas Konoha karena ada jam perkuliahan yang harus diisinya. Tak lupa sebelumnya Kakashi menghadiahi Hinata semua seri Icha-Icha Paradise. Walau sudah menolak mati-matian, Kakashi tetap kukuh, dengan alasan dia ingin gadis Hyuuga itu membaca novel yang dengan suka cita diterjemahkannya.

                Neji menepuk punggung tangan Hinata, bersimpati. Saat itulah Itachi dan Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

                “Dia kakakmu, Hinata?” tanya Kakashi, menatap Neji. Dia menangkap ada kesamaan yang nyata di antara dua orang itu. Mata putih dan warna kulit yang serupa. Tebak Kakashi, mereka pasti sama-sama memiliki darah Hyuuga.

                “Adikku,” jawab Hinata lemah. Dia menata beberapa buku di depannya.

                “Halo Miss,” sapa Itachi. Bocah berambut hitam dan berkuncir itu mengelilingi meja dan membantu Hinata.

                “Halo juga Itachi,” sambut Hinata, tersenyum tipis. “Omong-omong, kenapa tidak belajar _Conversation_ dengan om kamu saja?”

                “Om Kakashi tidak mau,” Itachi mengadu.

                “Lebih baik Itachi belajar dan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sebayanya,” Kakashi memberi alasan dan membela diri.

                Neji mengamati Kakashi dengan seksama. Benar kata kakaknya, Kakashi termasuk pria yang patut diwaspadai. Orang normal mana yang menyembunyikan wajahnya? Sepertinya dosen itu juga tidak kenal dengan benda berguna bernama sisir. Mata beda warnanya terlalu unik.

                Itachi memanggil Neji. “Kalau begitu, Kakak ini akan jadi adik Om Kakashi, dong,” cetus Itachi  tiba-tiba.

                Kakashi tertawa. Hinata malu.

                Neji balas memandang Itachi. Matanya sedikit berkedut. “Hei, kata anak ini,” Neji menunjuk Itachi dengan jempolnya. “Kau suka orang berambut panjang.”

                Kakashi mengangguk. “Dan Hinata berambut panjang,” katanya menimpali.

                Neji menyeringai. Bahkan Hinata, sebagai kakaknya, langsung mendapat perasaan tidak enak melihatnya. Itachi bergidik karena bulu romanya meremang. “Karena itu kau suka kakakku? Kalau yang kau cari orang berambut panjang, halus, dan berkulit mulus, aku juga bisa!” tukasnya menawarkan diri.

                Baik Hinata mau pun Kakashi melongo.

                Dengan cara inikah Neji mengusir cowok-cowok yang mengganggu kakaknya? Hinata mulai mengerti.

                Kakashi terperangah. Neji memang berambut panjang, putih dan bertubuh langsing. Sekali lihat dan tanpa pengamatan seksama, orang akan dengan mudah menganggapnya sebagai wanita. Tapi saat Neji bicara dengan suara beratnya, saat itulah orang akan tahu dia seorang laki-laki tulen.

                Neji masih menyeringai. “Jadi, jauh-jauh dari Hinata, oke?”

                Itachi tertawa. “Om kasihan, deh.”

                Kakashi membeku. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Dia permisi, bangkit dan menjauh.

                “Nah, Kak, dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi,” ujar Neji puas.

                “Kenapa Miss tidak suka Om Kakashi?” tanya Itachi tak mengerti. Bagi anak sekecil dia, menurutnya Kakashi dan Hinata cocok. Kalau sudah terlihat cocok, harus mau pacaran.

                _Karena Kakashi mesum, gemar membaca bacaan porno, dan bertampang mencurigakan. Dan lagi, ditakut-takuti Neji saja sudah gentar._

                Hinata hendak mengatakannya tapi menahan diri. Bagaimana pun ada hal yang bisa atau tidak boleh diceritakan pada anak-anak. “Karena aku hanya menganggapnya teman, Itachi,” jawabnya sabar.

                Itachi melirik Neji.

                Neji balas meliriknya. “Nanti, kalau sudah besar, kau akan mengerti hal-hal rumit seperti ini,” ujarnya.

                “Aku sudah besar, Om!” Itachi tidak terima dengan indikasi di balik ucapan Neji yang menyatakan dia masih kecil. Bocah itu menatap Neji tidak suka. Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika Kakashi muncul dengan seorang pria di sampingnya.

                “Uhm, ingat ucapan Neji tadi, aku jadi ingat temanku,” tukas Kakashi. Dia tersenyum ramah, namun ada sesuatu di matanya. “Karena itu secepatnya aku menghubunginya. Kenalkan, dia Asuma Sarutobi, rekanku di Universitas Konoha. Kebetulan rumahnya dekat sini.”

                Asuma mengangguk. Pria itu termasuk tipe orang yang tidak gampang untuk dilupakan. Dia tinggi besar, bercambang dan bermata tajam. Macho banget. Keren sekaligus menakutkan.

                Asuma mengangguk. “Halo.”

                Kakashi berjalan dan menghampiri Neji. Dia menepuk punggungnya. “Nah, Neji, kebetulan lagi, Asuma suka dengan orang berambut panjang, langsing dan berkulit mulus. Aku langsung merekomendasikanmu, lho.” Pria itu nyengir lebar.

                “Hai, Neji,” sapa Asuma. Ada seringai di wajah kerasnya.

                Neji terbelalak. Wajahnya yang putih seperti bubur yang hampir basi saking pucatnya. Jelas sekali adik Hinata itu ketakutan.

                Kakashi, Asuma dan Itachi tergelak melihatnya. Hinata tak mampu menahan tawa kecilnya.

                “Skor kita satu-satu,” ucap Kakashi ceria. Dia mengedipkan mata merahnya pada Hinata.

                Baru kali ini Neji kalah telak. Biasanya dia mampu mengusir pria-pria yang tak diinginkan sang kakak.

                Hinata mendekati Kakashi. Ternyata pria yang tak disukainya itu tak kalah cerdas dari Neji. Hatinya mulai melunak. “Baiklah, Kakashi, nanti kau boleh mengantarku pulang.”

                Kakashi kegirangan. Dia menyentil Itachi, yang memandang omnya dengan tatapan kagum. Selain cerdik, ternyata Kakashi juga licik. “Tuh, jalan mulai terbuka lebar,” ujarnya.

                “Berarti, Om diterima Miss Hyuuga?” Itachi ikut berdebar.

                “Tidak, itu masih lama, Itachi,” sambar Hinata. Namun kali ini dia balas memandang Itachi dengan sayang.

**…**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:  The Librarian And The Godfather  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kakashi-Hinata  
Genre: Romance   
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Cengiran Ino membalas pertanyaan Hinata. “Kami jadi penasaran dengan ‘Hinata Honey’ yang sering mengisi status dosen kami.”** **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

                Hinata memeriksa ID penjaga Puskot yang terkalung di lehernya, mengecek lagi apakah terbalik atau sudah benar. Setelah itu matanya turun, mengamati apakah ada noda di rok ungu mudanya, atau noda di sepatu hitamnya. Cek! Semua oke, tidak ada lipatan kain yang lusuh, kusut  atau noda bandel yang menempel.

                Gadis itu merasa tak nyaman. Bukan karena digodain pengunjung usil atau mencari buku tua yang terselip, melainkan karena segerombolan remaja di meja dekat jendela yang kerap mencuri pandang dan berbisik sembari mengamatinya. Hinata yakin mereka membicarakan dirinya, meski dia tak tahu kenapa. Penampilannya memang feminin, rambutnya panjang. Dia tidak cantik luar biasa, tapi masa sih karena tidak cantik atau disangka jelek akan membuat orang-orang berbisik curiga dan penasaran? Itu sih keterlaluan! Dan lagi, Hinata yakin dia tidak jelek-jelek amat sampai membuat orang bergumam tentangnya.

                Ketika semua buku di troli sudah habis dan sampai ke rak semula dengan rapi, Hinata beralih ke troli lain. Dia meletakkan troli kosong di depan meja, kemudian hendak mendorong troli di sisi meja yang lain. Saat itulah salah seorang perempuan dari gerombolan yang sedari tadi mengamati Hinata memanggil gadis itu.

                “Maaf, apakah Anda Miss Hinata?” tanyanya. Dia seorang gadis yang tampak enerjik. Rambutnya berwarna unik dan tidak lumrah: pink. Gadis itu memakai blus merah yang selaras dengan rambutnya.

                Hinata menoleh. Dia ingin mengoreksi kalau namanya adalah Miss Hyuuga, tapi tidak jadi. “Benar. Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Dia berjengit ketika gadis yang menanyainya malah menoleh pada kawan-kawannya dengan antusias dan mendesis, “Yosh! Aku menebak dengan tepat!” Melihatnya malah membuat gadis berambut indigo itu ingin menggelengkan kepala atau memutar mata.

                “Apa kubilang? Itu memang dia,” desis kawan si cewek. Dia mengenakan blus ungu tua tanpa lengan. Matanya biru dan rambutnya pirang: tipikal gadis cantik menurut standar kebanyakan orang.

                “Tidak usah sombong, Ino! Kau tahu karena kau tanya petugas di bawah!”

                “Diam, Sakura!”

                “Hah, merepotkan,” gumam teman mereka yang berambut coklat dan dikuncir sampai mirip nanas. Dia tampak ogah-ogahan.

                Bukannya menjawab Hinata, mereka malah ribut sendiri. Dalam hati gadis Hyuuga itu berpikir betapa menyebalkannya mereka. Sudah bertanya-tanya, kemudian terang-terangan menunjuk dan melirik dirinya pula! Remaja yang aneh! Sepertinya mereka datang ke Puskot bukan untuk belajar dengan serius atau karena ingin menjamah buku dengan antusias.

                “Kalau tidak memerlukan bantuanku, aku permisi,” sambung Hinata. Dia merasa aneh, berdiri dekat troli di samping meja panjang yang digunakan kawanan remaja itu dan menyimak mereka bergumam sendiri.

                “Eh, Miss, kau kekasih Mr. Hatake, betul?” tanya si gadis yang dipanggil Sakura.

                Hinata membeku. Dia menatap mereka keheranan. “A-apa?”

                “Duh, Sakura, kau tidak bisa lebih blak-blakan lagi?” dengus Ino. Dia menggeleng hingga rambutnya yang pirang panjang dan dikuncir ikut bergoyang.

                Sakura menatap kawannya. Mata hijaunya bersinar tidak suka. “Lebih halus bagaimana? Kau juga penasaran, kan?” tantangnya.

                “Ribut amat, sih?” Shikamaru menelengkan kepala dan menopangnya dengan tangan.

                “Jadi, benar, Miss?” tanya Ino dan Sakura serentak.

                Sungguh, melihat mereka membuat Hinata ingat masa-masa ketika dia masih kuliah. Kelihatannya sekawanan itu bukan anak SMA. Hinata menebak mereka mahasiswa semester awal. Ada jejak kekanakan dan antusiasme di wajah muda mereka, tipikal remaja yang masih penuh ingin tahu dan mengutarakan apa yang ada di benak mereka tanpa pikir panjang. Orang yang lebih dewasa bakal lebih kalem dan terkontrol jika menanyakan sesuatu.

                “Benar apanya? Kekasih Mr. Hatake? Tidak,” balas Hinata singkat. Uh, kenapa mereka bisa berpikir dia kekasih dosen itu? Hinata tersentak. “Kalian ini….mahasiswanya?” tanyanya ragu.

                “Yup,” Sakura tersenyum.

                “Mr. Hatake mengajar kelas kami,” sambung Ino.

                Hinata menatap mereka, mulai curiga. Dari mana mereka tahu tentang dirinya? Apakah si Kakashi Hatake, dosen sekaligus translator Icha-Icha series, termasuk orang yang gemar mengumbar cerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya di depan para mahasiswanya? Hinata mulai kesal. “Aku tidak tahu kalian tahu tentang aku dari mana, “ tukas Hinata kalem. “Yang harus kalian tahu adalah, aku tidak berstatus seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Permisi.”

                Gadis itu hendak beranjak ketika Shikamaru membalas. “Kami tahu dari status Mr. Hatake,” ujarnya pendek.

                “Status?” Hinata terheran. “Jejaring sosial?”

                Cengiran Ino membalas pertanyaan Hinata. “Kami jadi penasaran dengan ‘Hinata Honey’ yang sering mengisi status dosen kami.”

                “Di Facebook…”

                “…Twitter…”

                Shikamaru mengirimkan tatapan simpatik demi melihat wajah penjaga Puskot yang membatu itu.

**…**

                “Maaf, Hinata,” ujar Kakashi. Dia menggaruk pipi dengan bekas lukanya.

                “Jelaskan, kalau begitu,” sahut Hinata. Dia berusaha terlihat galak, yang sayangnya gagal dengan sukses. Memang kakak Neji itu sudah tidak pemalu seperti dulu. Dia sudah lebih tegas. Tapi tentu saja masih ada sisa jejak yang tak mungkin bisa dihapus. Suaranya masih kalem, raut wajahnya tidak garang. Kadang Hinata berharap dia bisa tampak menakutkan, supaya orang-orang seperti Kakashi bisa keder.

                “Yah, sebagai dosen, jujur saja _friends_ dan _followers_ -ku kebanyakan mahasiswaku. Dan kolegaku,” terang Kakashi. Dia tersenyum simpul menyimak Hinata tidak lagi tampak seperti ingin melemparinya dengan kursi perpus. Pria berambut nyentrik itu menghembuskan napas lega. “Biasanya mereka memberi komentar pada status atau kicauanku. Gimana, ya…”

                Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Yang mungkin tak disadarinya, matanya yang putih membuat orang penasaran, bahkan grogi. Mendapati dua bola mata itu menghunjam langsung matanya, Kakashi merasa berkewajiban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata dan memberinya penjelasan yang diminta gadis itu.

                “Sebenarnya, aku boleh saja kan, nulis apa pun di akunku,” sambung Kakashi, setengah membela diri.

                Hinata mengangguk. Rambutnya yang tidak terikat jatuh ke bahu karenanya. “Itu hakmu, Sir.”

                Kakashi berjengit sedikit mendengar panggilan ‘Sir’ atau Tuan itu. Kesannya agak dingin dan nada Hinata tidak ramah. “Aku tidak salah, kan?”

                “Tidak, kau tidak salah,” Hinata setuju. Matanya mulai bersinar lembut. “Kalau tidak merugikan orang lain.”

                Sang dosen nyaris terbatuk. Matanya yang berbeda warna menatap Hinata khawatir. “Aku tidak bermaksud merugikanmu, Hinata, sumpah!”

                Hinata terkikik.

                “Kau kelihatan seperti cewek sungguhan kalau tertawa seperti itu,” gumam Kakashi, ikut senang karena melihat tawa kecil Hinata.

                Hinata merasa geli. Ternyata, meski tampak seperti pria cuek dan seenaknya sendiri, Kakashi masih punya perasaan. Teringat Sakura dkk, mendadak tawanya lenyap. “Aku rugi. Gara-gara statusmu, mahasiswamu memelototiku,” kata Hinata setengah mengeluh.

                Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum. “Karena mereka penasaran, siapa sih, ‘Honey’ ini?” balasnya tenang.

**…**

                Harusnya Hinata memarahi Kakashi waktu itu. Gadis itu kini mendesis jengkel. Dia geram. Sejak kedatangan Sakura dkk, esok hari, lusanya, dan beberapa hari setelahnya selalu ada sekumpulan, atau beberapa gerombolan, mahasiswa yang meliriknya terang-terangan. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan mengamatinya. Hinata tidak kenal dengan mereka. Bisa dipastikan, orang-orang itu adalah mahasiswa Kakashi yang penasaran dengan dirinya. Memang sih bahasa tubuh pria itu terang-terangan menyatakan suka padanya, tapi mereka hanya berkawan! Karib. Yah, sedikit akrab, sih.

                “Permisi,” panggil seseorang.

                Hinata menoleh.

                Gadis yang memanggilnya itu tersenyum super ramah. “Anda Miss Hinata, temannya Mr. Hatake?”

                Hinata ingin berkata keras-keras, _’Kakashi, jangan pasang status aneh-aneh!’_

                Malangnya, Hinata tidak tahu alamat Facebook atau Twitter om Itachi itu.

**…**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:  The Librarian And The Godfather  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kakashi-Hinata  
Genre: Romance   
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Lagi-lagi mendapat ide, Kakashi meminta bicara dengan adik Hinata. “Kau ingin makan apa, _Little Brother_? Nanti kubelikan.” Ada jeda di seberang. “Kau…sudah jadian dengan kakakku?” tanya Neji tak percaya**. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

                Kakashi akhirnya mengajak Hinata kencan. Merasa bahwa dia sudah yakin pria itu bisa menjaga keamanannya, Hinata mengiyakan. Gadis itu sudah menimbang, menelaah dan memikirkan, bahwa sudah selayaknya dia memberi Kakashi kesempatan lebih besar untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Dosen itu telah melewati ujian Neji, keacuhan Hinata dan semburan kemarahan gadis itu gara-gara ulah mahasiswanya (yang tentu saja karena salah Kakashi mereka tahu tentang penjaga perpus itu). Sebagai _reward_ –menurut istilah Kakashi- kakak Neji itu membolehkan pria itu mengajaknya keluar. Walau tampangnya mencurigakan, Kakashi bukan pria yang kurang ajar. Bisa dibilang laki-laki itu sopan. Walau jahil. Dan menyebalkan kadang. Tak tahu malu pula. Yang urat malunya entah masih tersambung atau tidak, namun kelakuannya oke.

                Rencananya Sabtu itu mereka keluar. Kakashi menyarankan mereka menonton film, setelah itu makan dan ke toko buku. Hinata menambahkan dalam daftar itu untuk berkeliling ke Blok Konoha Lama, di mana terdapat blok luas tempat loakan buku bekas. Tempat itu tak jauh dari mall yang ditunjuk Kakashi dan Universitas tempatnya mengajar.

                Jumat malamnya, setelah tadi sorenya menjemput Hinata pulang kerja, Kakashi menelponnya.

                “Ya, Kakashi?” sapa Hinata. Saat itu dia barusan selesai makan malam. Bersama Neji, kemudian mereka menonton _reality show_ tentang memasak, program favorit dua bersaudara itu.

                Mendengar sang kakak menyebut nama Kakashi, Neji menoleh dan menyipitkan mata. Pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu masih jengkel dengan Kakashi. Berniat melindungi kakaknya, dengan culas Neji menawarkan untuk menggantikan Hinata sebagai _intended_ Kakashi. Sebagai obyek cinta-cintaan dosen jangkung itu. Neji tidak serius, tentunya, karena adik Hinata itu dengan bangga menyatakan diri sebagai pengagung dan pecinta wanita. Tak dinyana Kakashi mampu membalas ulah Neji. Dengan tangkas om Itachi itu menghubungi Asuma Sarutobi, temannya yang tinggi besar dan bercambang, untuk segera datang ke Puskot tempat mereka bertemu saat itu. Dengan santai, licik  dan kalem Kakashi malah menyodorkan Neji pada Asuma, yang kata dosen muda itu memfavoritkan orang berambut panjang, berkulit mulus dan bertubuh ramping aduhai. Tidak harus cewek. Yang artinya Neji Hyuuga, adik Hinata yang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, putra bungsu Hiashi Hyuuga, masuk kriteria yang diidolakan laki-laki perokok berat itu. Saking syoknya, Neji sampai dihantui mimpi buruk dikejar Asuma sampai bermalam-malam. Namun –meski tidak mau mengakuinya dan jika ada yang mengatakannya Neji bakal mati-matian menolaknya- ada rasa respek pada Kakashi. Ternyata pria itu mampu mengelak dari jeratan yang diberikan Neji dan malah bisa membalikkannya dengan cara yang sama tak terduganya. Walau dongkol, Neji mulai menerima keberadaan calon pacar sang kakak.

                Rupanya Hinata menangkap pandangan Neji. Dia menjauh ke beranda dengan ponsel di telinga.

                “Aku lupa memberitahu kalau besok pagi ada _make-up class_ yang harus kuisi. Jadi sepertinya jadwal kita mundur sedikit,” ujar Kakashi dengan nada maaf. Dia terdengar menyesal.

                “Kita keluar setelah kau selesai mengajar,” sambung Hinata seraya memandang bulan. Sinarnya yang keperakan muram mengingatkannya pada rambut pria yang sedang menelponnya itu. Bayangan yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat warna rambut Kakashi jauh lebih terang.

                “Trims, Hinata. Maaf ya. Aku menjemputmu setelah itu,” ada senyum di nada Kakashi. Hinata ikut tersenyum.

                “Tak apa,” balas Hinata. Rasanya menyenangkan ngobrol dengan Kakashi. Wajah pria itu terbayang di kepalanya. Hinata jadi berdebar. Bukan deg-degan karena hal menggelisahkan. Malah debaran yang ini menyenangkan. “Eh, universitasmu dekat mall kan?”

                “Yup.”

                “Bagaimana kalau kau jemput aku dulu?” Hinata menyarankan. Dia memutar otak. “Ketika kau mengajar, aku bisa keliling kampusmu. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan. Jadi Kakashi, kau tidak perlu bolak-balik.”

                “Hmm.” Kakashi terdengar berpikir. Sepertinya begitu. Walau tak bisa melihatnya sekarang, Hinata bisa menebak Kakashi sedang memikirkan usulnya. “Baiklah. Aku mengajar di lantai dekat Self Access Centre. Kau bisa menungguku di sana.”

                “Oke.” Hinata berkata pelan. Wajahnya tenang namun ada senyum di mata besarnya.

                “Kau cerdas, Hinata.”

                “Kenapa tiba-tiba memuji?” Hinata tersentak, namun senang. Ada rona di wajah putih susunya.

                Kakashi tertawa. “Aku sungguh-sungguh, kok. Tidak banyak gadis cerdas dan mandiri sepertimu. Yang tidak hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.”

                Hinata yakin dirinya yang dulu bakal pingsan mendengar pujian dan kata-kata manis dari pria yang ditaksirnya. Tapi Kakashi terdengar tulus dan tidak hanya sekedar bermulut manis saja. “A-aku tak ingin merepotkan,” ujarnya lirih.

                “Aku rela direpotkan olehmu.”

                “Gombal!”

                Kakashi tertawa lepas.

**…**

                Esoknya Kakashi menjemputnya pagi-pagi. Pria itu mengenakan _turtleneck_ abu-abu tua dan jeans berwarna gelap. Sepatunya bukan dari bahan kulit. Jaket kulit sintesisnya semakin menguatkan warna rambutnya. Dosen itu tampak tampan dan santai.

                Hinata nyaris tak bisa mengalihkan mata darinya. Menyadari bahwa dia akan berada di kampus dan menunggu Kakashi, Hinata sengaja berpakaian rapi. Dia tak lagi menggerai rambut panjangnya. Dia menguncirnya jadi satu. Bajunya pun bukan warna mencolok. _Dress_ floralnya  selutut, dengan _cardigan_ putih gading. Sepatunya bukan _high heels_. Hinata memang feminin namun untuk saat-saat tertentu dia mementingkan kenyamanan. _Flat shoes_ -nya manis, sewarna dengan _cardigan_ -nya. Hinata tidak paham bahannya, namun sepatu nyaman dan mahal yang dibelikan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu itu membuat iri teman-teman yang memandangnya. Kakashi malas beranjak dan kembali ke mobilnya. Kalau digambarkan dalam komik, pria itu sudah berleleran ilernya karena terpana melihat gadis yang disukainya. Ancaman Neji yang akan mengusirnya jika tak berhenti melihat kakaknya seperti burung gagak melihat dahan menggiurkan akhirnya memaksa Kakashi untuk kembali berpijak ke bumi dan menuju universitas.

                Kakashi memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari gedung tempatnya mengajar. “Hanya akan ada satu kelas dengan durasi dua periode, Hinata. Kelasnya di atas **Self Access Centre** ,” Kakashi menunjuk tulisan tempat yang akan mereka tuju. “Kau bisa browsing di sana, main game di komputer, menonton film atau membaca di ruang baca sekaligus kelas yang digunakan untuk mahasiswa tingkat pertama.”

                “Kedengarannya tempat yang menyenangkan,” gumam Hinata.

                Kakashi mengangguk. “Itu memang tempat yang tepat untuk belajar dan mencari hiburan.”

                Langkah Hinata mulai kaku ketika berpasang-pasang mata memandanginya penasaran. Walau berjalan beriringan, tubuh Kakashi condong pada gadis itu. _Body Language_ nyatanya bicara lebih jujur daripada kata-kata. Para mahasiswa itu yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa figur feminin  yang kelihatannya pemalu itu bukan hanya teman biasa dosen mereka. Ketika bertemu pandang dengan kakashi, mereka mengangguk sopan dan menyapa, “Good morning, Sir!” yang dibalas Kakashi singkat, “Morning, guys!” Selebihnya mulai berkomunikasi dengan lirikan mata mereka.

                _‘Siapa itu?’_

_‘Kau tolol ya? Kan jelas banget!’_

_‘Masa **someone** -nya Mr. Hatake?’_

_‘Hmph, ada yang hidup di Zaman Batu rupanya.’_

_‘Dia itu yang sering muncul di status dan kicauannya dosen kita.’_

_‘Oh…’_

_‘Yang fotonya kau ambil diam-diam di Puskot?’_

_‘ **Very true**!’_

                Hinata bingung melihat mahasiswa Kakashi olah raga mata. Ada yang melotot, melirik, memutar mata. Mahasiswa zaman sekarang! Pikirnya sederhana.

                Setelah melepas sepatu, mereka mendorong pintu berat dan masuk.

                “ _Hello_ , Shizune,” sapa Kakashi. Dia meminta Hinata mendekat.

                Shizune mulai tersenyum. Dia wanita muda cantik berwajah bersahabat dan berambut karamel. Menilik ID-nya, dia ternyata orang yang bertugas menjaga SAC (singkatan nama tempat itu). “ _Well, well, we_ ll…” godanya, melirik Kakashi dan Hinata bergantian, membuat Hinata malu.

                Kakashi nyengir. “Ini Hinata Hyuuga. Dia akan ada di sini sampai aku selesai mengajar.”

                “Silahkan.” Shizune bangkit dari kursi tubularnya dan menjabat tangan Hinata. Mereka saling berkenalan. “Jadi, kau adalah motivator Mr. Hatake yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah telat lagi.”

                “Betul sekali!” Sebelum Hinata sempat menyela, Kakashi sudah menyambar duluan. “Aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai nanti, Hinata, Shizune.”

                “ _See you la_ ter.” Shizune melambai sambil lalu.

                Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Shizune, Hinata mulai mengeksplor tempat itu. Tempat Shizune tepat setelah pintu masuk. Di mejanya sudah tersedia form daftar hadir yang wajib diisi oleh pengunjung. Tempat itu dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, semuanya beralaskan karpet. Di kiri Shizune ada banyak _booth_ yang dilengkapi piranti untuk belajar _Listening_ , karenanya tempatnya paling luas. Paling timur ada beberapa komputer dengan layanan internet dan games. Di kanan Shizune dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Ada dua ruangan. Yang satu adalah tempat belajar sekaligus perpus, sedang di sebelahnya ada tiga televisi layar datar untuk menonton saluran kabel atau film. Di tempat yang agak tinggi ada gambar dan beberapa kotak permainan, yang semuanya produk luar negeri. Tempat itu benar-benar tempat yang tidak akan membuat bosan siapa pun, bahkan untuk mereka yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris sekali pun. Karena memang diperuntukkan bagi mahasiswa dari _English Department_ , maka permainan, film,  majalah  maupun buku yang ada juga berbahasa asing. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa bertampang serius di SAC, sehingga Hinata tidak terganggu atau pun mengganggu mereka. Mereka terlihat tekun. Sepertinya mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Untuk sesaat Hinata lega karena ada mahasiswa Kakashi yang bersikap normal dan tidak melihatnya dengan penasaran dan bertanya-tanya.

                Sendirian di _Section For Entertainment_ , Hinata naik ke balai-balai dan mulai melihat kotak-kotak permainan. Televisi bukan benda yang ingin dilihatnya saat itu. Sayup-sayup suara lagu berbahasa Inggris terdengar dari _speaker_ yang terhubung dengan komputer Shizune. Hinata senang berada di SAC. Menunggu Kakashi dua periode bukan hal yang membosankan karena fasilitas di sana tidak memberi kesempatan pada rasa bosan untuk menyerang.

                “Main apa, Princess?” tegur Kakashi dari undakan ke _section_ itu.

                Hinata terkejut. “Lho, sudah selesai?”

                Kakashi nyengir kecil. “Kau keasyikan di sini, rupanya. Kelas selesai beberapa menit lalu. Khawatir kau menunggu dengan muka ditekuk, secepat kilat aku ke sini.”

                Entah karena berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _translator_ , perbendaharaan kosa kata Kakashi bervariasi. Hinata menebak dalam hati.

                Kakashi melihat kotak-kotak kayu yang bertebaran di depan Hinata. Pria itu naik ke balai-balai, berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

                Mengira Kakashi tidak suka dengan permainan yang dipilihnya, Hinata hendak memasukkannya ke kotak. Kakashi menghentikannya. Hinata memandangnya, matanya bertanya kenapa, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban karena Kakashi tidak memandangnya balik. Sebaliknya, laki-laki itu tampak berpikir. Ada keseriusan, pertimbangan dan emosi lain di mata dan wajahnya yang bisa dilihat. “Kakashi?” Hinata mulai tidak nyaman.

                Pelan-pelan Kakashi mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. “Permainan ini sama dengan _Boogle_ di komputer. Dari huruf-huruf di kayu tipis ini, kau diminta untuk menyusun kata-kata.”

                “Iya, aku tahu.” Tapi Hinata tak bisa berhenti keheranan karena sepertinya bukan permainan ini yang hendak dijelaskan Kakashi sebenarnya.

                Kakashi tersenyum padanya. Berbeda dengan senyum jahil, gembira maupun cerianya, kali ini senyumnya tertahan. Tanpa kata-kata dia mulai menyusun huruf-huruf dari kotak sebelah Hinata, menyusunnya terbalik sehingga bisa dibaca jelas oleh Hinata.

_‘Go steady’_

                Ketika muncul kerutan di kening Hinata, Kakashi mulai menyusun kata lagi. Jari-jarinya tampak kaku. Bahkan ada huruf ‘a’ yang terlempar dari tangannya.

_‘Relationship’_

                “Maksudmu?” Hinata tidak mengerti arti kata pertama, namun menyimak kata yang kedua, gadis itu mulai mendapat gambaran akan yang dimaksud Kakashi.

                “ _I am asking you to be involved in a romantic relationship with me.”_

                Hinata terkesima. Setelah berjuta-juta salam, kunjungan ke Puskot dan mengantarnya pulang, Kakashi memintanya jadi kekasihnya. ‘Aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, bukan teman biasa. Dalam jalinan asmara.’ Itulah yang dimaksud Kakashi.

                Mendapati gadis itu tak berkata-kata, Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Bahunya tegang karena ada beban yang belum bisa diangkatnya. Ada kekhawatiran menari di matanya tapi detik berikutnya, Hinata tak menemukannya. Dosen berumur dua puluh delapan itu berusaha tampak santai. Kenyataannya, tak peduli berapa pun usianya, remaja atau pria dewasa, mereka juga cemas dan gugup ketika setelah menyatakan rasa sukanya tapi tidak ada respons yang diharapkan dari si gadis.

                Hinata merasa semua ini sudah cukup. Dia hanya menemukan kejujuran, pengharapan dan hal-hal yang tak mampu dideskripsikannya tapi semua itu berenang di wajah Kakashi. Dengan pelan dia memasukkan kepingan yang dikeluarkannya dari kotak kayu. Huruf-huruf itu berluncuran dari tangannya. Yang disisakannya hanya dua kata yang dibentuk Kakashi. Dia mengerling dua kata itu kemudian wajah Kakashi.

                “Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang,” ujar Kakashi buru-buru. Ada ketegangan di udara yang mereka hirup. Dia tak ingin membuat takut penjaga Puskot itu.

                Hinata menggeleng. “Kurasa, cukup sampai di sini kita berteman, Kakashi,” ujarnya lembut.

                Kakashi membeku. Jadi sampai di sinikah perjuangannya? Bahu tegapnya menurun. Tidak segagah sebelumnya.

                “ _Because I gladly accept it_ ,” sambung Hinata terbata. Dia menyunggingkan senyum.

                Kakashi menegak. Gantian dia yang ternganga.

                “Uh, bukan jawaban seperti itukah yang kau harapkan?” tanya Hinata.

                “Tidak...tidak bisa lebih baik lagi,” Kakashi tersenyum selebar yang bisa dilakukan bibirnya. Dia mulai meremas rambut mencuatnya. Wajahnya mulai sewarna rambut Sakura. Dia bahagia, gembira, bersuka cita.

                “Hei,” usik Hinata. Tak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa saat ia menerima cinta Kakashi, pria itu akan terlihat seemosional ini. Hinata tersentuh. Ada perasaan membuncah yang dirasakannya.

                “Terima kasih, Princess,” balas Kakashi lembut. Dia meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya. Kekasih Hinata itu gemas melihat gadisnya merona karenanya.

                Momen indah itu terusik karena ponsel Hinata berdering. Dia menarik tangannya dan dengan gugup menekan tombol ‘Jawab’. “Ada apa Neji?”

                Rupanya Neji ingin mengecek keberadaan kakaknya.

                Lagi-lagi mendapat ide, Kakashi meminta bicara dengan adik Hinata. “Kau ingin makan apa, _Little Brother_? Nanti kubelikan.”

                Ada jeda di seberang. “Kau…sudah jadian dengan kakakku?” tanya Neji tak percaya.

                “Kau tidak salah,” jawab Kakashi ceria. Dia mengerling Hinata yang melihatnya dengan alis terangkat.

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:  The Librarian And The Godfather  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kakashi-Hinata  
Genre: Romance   
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Lagi-lagi mendapat ide, Kakashi meminta bicara dengan adik Hinata. “Kau ingin makan apa, _Little Brother_? Nanti kubelikan.” Ada jeda di seberang. “Kau…sudah jadian dengan kakakku?” tanya Neji tak percaya**. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

                ‘ _Fyuh, akhirnya aku selesai menerjemahkan buku terbaru yang diberikan penerbit. Setelah melewati editor, buku itu bisa diterbitkan minggu depan.’_

                Hinata membaca pesan dari Kakashi untuk yang kesekian kali.  Sebenarnya pesan itu dikirim berhari-hari yang lalu. Kakashi menyebutkan judul buku dan pengarangnya. Pria yang jadi kekasihnya itu tampak antusias ketika membicarakan proyek terbarunya itu. Selain berprofesi sebagai dosen yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris, Kakashi memang jadi penerjemah. Dia sudah menerjemahkan seri Icha-Icha Paradise, novel khusus dewasa, yang menurutnya sungguh luar biasa. Dosen itu berkilah bahwa plotnya menakjubkan, ceritanya tidak pasaran dan romansnya kental. Hinata tidak punya keinginan untuk membacanya. Sekali lihat sampulnya pun, Hinata sudah menduga bahwa novel itu memang diperuntukkan bagi pembaca yang sudah dewasa lahir dan batin, serta siap mental. Memang Hinata bangga bahwa novel yang diterjemahkan kekasihnya itu laris bak kacang goreng. Tapi kalau disuruh membaca? Tidak, terima kasih!

                _‘Itu bukan buku terkenal di sini, tapi aku bersenang-senang saat menerjemahkannya. Kosa katanya kaya, banyak istilah-istilah kelautan sampai-sampai aku beli kamus khusus Biologi.’_

                Hinata tersenyum dalam hati seraya menuju rak buku khusus untuk memajang buku terbaru. Dia selesai berbelanja buku untuk Puskot. Tak banyak yang dibelinya, sehingga gadis penjaga Perpustakaan Kota itu cepat selesai. Kekasih Kakashi itu menurunkan tas belanja bukunya ke lantai, dekat kakinya. Dia baru saja meraih salah satu buku bersampul biru ketika seseorang memekik di seberang.

                “Mrs. Hatake?”

                Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak. Bukan oleh teriakan kencang yang membuat berkepala-kepala menoleh ke arah rak itu, melainkan karena _title_ yang disematkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pink padanya.

                Gadis itu meringis dan menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Hinata mengenalinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa Kakashi yang dulu pernah berbisik-bisik di Puskot dan menanyainya macam-macam sehubungan dengan status di akun jejaring sosial Kakashi. Dosen itu berkali-kali menyebut nama Hinata, membuat para mahasiswanya curiga dan akhirnya mendatangi Puskot untuk mencuri pandang dan memastikan siapa yang dimaksud ‘Hinata Honey’ ini.

                “Aku bukan istri Mr. Hatake,” sanggah Hinata. Pipinya merona karena malu.

                “Aha, maaf, Miss,” Sakura minta maaf. Entah kenapa wajahnya tampak sumringah. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendesis. Sedetik kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul.

                “Ah…Miss Hinata,” seru Ino.

                Hinata meringis kecut. Duh, para mahasiswa tingkat awal ini! “Halo.” Dia tak mengoreksi panggilan Ino, yang seharusnya adalah ‘Miss Hyuuga’.

                Ino dan Sakura tersenyum lebar. Mereka tampak bersuka cita melihat Hinata, seolah mendapat durian runtuh, mendapat harta karun, atau lebih tepatnya mendapat bahan gossip hebat yang bisa mereka sebarkan secepat angin.

                “Cari buku kuliah?” tanya Hinata basa-basi.

                “Iya!” jawab Ino cepat.

                “Tidak!” Sakura menjawab bersamaan dengan Ino.

                “Uh…” gantian Hinata yang nyengir.

                Duo sahabat itu saling mendelik. Sakura, yang kelihatannya selalu berbaju merah, menjawab dengan setengah enggan. “Kami cari buku yang diterjemahkan Mr. Hatake,” akunya.

                “Soalnya katanya bagus,” sela Ino menimpali. “Apalagi yang menerjemahkan buku asing itu adalah dosen kami. Jadi ada nilai plusnya, ehe…”

                Hinata tertawa kecil. Mahasiswa Kakashi ini dulu membuatnya sebal. Tapi saat bertemu seperti sekarang, pagi-pagi di toko buku terbesar di kota itu, Hinata jadi geli melihat tingkah mereka yang bersemangat.

                Ketika kencan untuk pertama kali setelah jadian di SAC, setelah Kakashi selesai mengajar, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa mahasiswa Kakashi. Para mahasiswa itu tersenyum dikulum melihat dosen berambut perak itu kencan dengan pacarnya. Mereka menggoda Kakashi, yang membalasnya dengan tawa. Lebih jauh lagi, mereka minta berkenalan dengan Hinata. Bagi para mahasiswa itu, seorang dosen identik dengan tua dan sudah berkeluarga. Mendapati bahwa salah satu pengajar mereka masih belum menikah dan asyik kencan dengan kekasihnya merupakan pengalaman yang membuat mereka heran sekaligus sadar, bahwa dosen juga manusia. Aha, lebih tepatnya, manusia yang kehidupannya tidak beda jauh dengan mereka. Mall yang mereka kunjungi itu tepat berada di depan universitas Kakashi. Karena merupakan tempat _one-stop-shopping_ , semua hiburan disediakan di sana. Di mall itu ada bioskop, toko buku, toko baju, perhiasan dan tempat makan. Entah disengaja atau memang kebetulan, di tiap sudut sepasang sejoli itu selalu bertemu para mahasiswa itu.

                Tadinya Hinata bukan orang beken. Dia tidak terkenal atau pun populer. Tapi semenjak berkenalan dengan Kakashi, dan namanya sering muncul di status maupun kicauan dosen itu, ditambah predikatnya yang sekarang sebagai kekasih Kakashi, kini banyak yang menyapa Hinata. Di Puskot. Jelasnya, mereka yang tersenyum, mengangguk atau pun menyapanya adalah mahasiswa yang diajar Kakashi. Memang hal itu membuatnya risih atau jengah, tapi segi positifnya, pengunjung Puskot bertambah. Yah, walau pun mungkin kwantitas itu bukan lantaran disebabkan oleh minat baca anak muda yang meningkat, Hinata bersyukur. Sederhana saja.

**…**

                Hinata terpukau.

                Buku terjemahan yang dipegangnya –yang diterjemahkan oleh kekasih tercinta- memang memiliki cerita yang bagus. Ceritanya tentang anak yang bersahabat dengan laut, kenal dengan segala jenis makhluk yang menghuni lautan. Memang banyak istilah tentang laut beserta hewan-hewannya  yang dipakai. Cerita itu lumayan berat, bukan jenis cerita yang bisa dibaca sambil tiduran. Malah, buku itu bisa jadi dongeng yang hebat karena plotnya yang rumit dan bahasanya yang penuh istilah mampu membuat orang pulas seketika.

                Kemarin dulu, ketika Sakura dan Ino tengah asyik berdebat tentang apa gossip yang akan mereka kupas, Hinata menyambar satu eksemplar buku terjemahan yang kini di tangannya. Malu dong, kalau ketahuan membeli buku terjemahan sang pacar!

                Gadis itu kagum. Ternyata Kakashi jauh lebih pintar dari yang ditunjukkannya. Tak hanya piawai menerjemahkan novel dewasa sekelas Icha-Icha series, dosen muda itu juga mahir mengolah kata serumit terjemahan terbarunya.

**…**

                “Aku bantu mendorong troli, Honey.”

                Hinata terkesiap ketika tahu-tahu saja Kakashi muncul di belakangnya. “Kakashi!” serunya.

                Sang pacar nyengir. “Makanya jangan kerja sambil melamun.”

                “Aku tidak melamun. Aku sedang mencari rak dan nomor yang sesuai,” bantah Hinata.

                “ _I see_.”

                Sebelumnya memang Kakashi memberitahu akan menjemputnya. Ritual antar jemput ke Puskot akhir-akhir ini semakin intens. Tadinya Hinata menolak Kakashi yang menawarkan ritual itu. Bagaimana pun, Hinata sadar bahwa Kakashi juga memiliki kehidupan di luar sana.

                “Aku tak ingin merepotkan!” dalihnya.

                “Kalau begitu, pijat pundakku tiap selesai mengantarmu, oke?” Kakashi menawarkan, yang disambut oleh wajah merah Hinata.

                “Malah aku yang capek,” gerutu Hinata, sambil agak malu.

                “Ya sudah, aku yang akan memijatmu.”

                “Tidak!”

                Kakashi tertawa melihat kekasihnya bergidik ngeri. “Jadwalmu pasti, Honey, jadi tidak masalah bagiku.”

                “Bukannya kau bakal capek?”Hinata masih berkelit.

                Kakashi memandang Hinata. Dua  matanya terbuka dan tajam. “Kalau kau terlalu mandiri begitu, aku jadi merasa tidak dibutuhkan,” cetusnya.

                “Eh? Bukan, bukannya aku tidak membutuhkanmu-“

                “Setuju, kalau begitu.”

                “Iya. Eh, tidak!”

                Setelah bersilat lidah dan bermain kata, Kakashi keluar sebagai pemenang. Itachi senang-senang saja om-nya sering ke Puskot, karena setelah _Conversation_ biasanya Kakashi akan mengajak mereka makan. Bagi bocah kecil itu, sering mendapat traktiran sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Kadang ketika dia mencuci tangan di wastafel, Itachi mendengar komentar bahwa betapa beruntungnya bocah berambut hitam itu memiliki orang tua yang masih muda dan rupawan. Tentu saja Itachi tidak menyanggahnya. Dia akan tersenyum, memamerkan ketampanan di wajah ciliknya dan berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang mengatakannya. Itachi tidak menyampaikan hal itu pada Hinata, tapi malah mengatakannya pada Kakashi. Sesuai dugaan bocah cerdas itu, Kakashi luar biasa senang. Itachi yakin, kalau saja walinya itu lebih muda atau lebih nyentrik, pria itu akan berjingkrak-jingkrak mendengarnya. Sebagai gantinya, Kakashi akan membelikannya es krim, coklat atau jajanan lain. Atau buku. Uang jajan Itachi tidak kurang-kurang, tapi kalau bisa sering dapat gratisan? Hoho, si Uchiha itu tahu cara mendapatkannya.

_“I am head over heels in love with Hinata.”_

                Kepala sampai sepatu? Tentu saja itu yang terlintas di kepala kecil Itachi. Anak SD itu heran bukan kepalang. Memang bisa ya orang jatuh cinta dari kepala sampai sepatu? Barulah beberapa tahun kemudian dia tahu bahwa kalimat itu berarti cinta setengah mati dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

                “Hari ini ngajar sampai sore?” ucap Hinata, menilik Kakashi yang berpakaian rapi dengan sepatu mengkilap.

                “Yup!” Kakashi mengangguk. Dia mendorong troli sampai kena pinggang Hinata. Gadis itu mendelik karena dia sampai terdorong mengenai Kakashi. “Ups, hati-hati, Honey.”

                “Kau sengaja!” seru Hinata.

                Di balik maskernya Kakashi tersenyum culas. Dia senang kalau Hinata menabraknya, disengaja atau terjadi karena kesengajaan. Hah, sama saja!

                “Omong-omong, di mobil ada buku terjemahan terbaruku. Untukmu,” ujar Kakashi. Dia nyengir.

                Hinata berbalik. Ada senyum kecil di bibirnya. “Aku sudah membacanya.”

                Kakashi melongo. “Benarkah?”

                Hinata memerah. “A-aku membelinya dua hari yang lalu. Bukunya cukup tebal, tapi isinya bagus.”

                Kakashi terharu. Matanya bersinar. Dia melepaskan tangan dari troli dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. “Aku gembira sekali. Sungguh! Aku jadi ingin memelukmu.”

                “Jangan!” Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi para pengunjung perpus bila mereka menjumpai petugasnya malah asyik berpelukan dengan pacarnya. Gadis itu menggeleng keras-keras.

                Kakashi tertawa. “Kalau begitu,” ujarnya seraya melepaskan tangan Hinata. “Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain, Honey.”

                Hinata terkesiap. Dia mulai diserang ketakutan. “A-apa?”

                “Hanya kutunjukkan padamu seorang. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau bersedia membaca bukuku.”

                “Tidak usah!” Hinata benar-benar panik. Duh, apalagi tampang Kakashi mulai aneh. Apa sih yang mau ditunjukkannya di perpus? Di tempat ini, dimana banyak orang lalu lalang. Arg, Hinata baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya yang notabene adalah dosen ini memang _pervert_.

                “Dan supaya kau tahu aku tulus bersamamu. Hinata-“

                Kakashi melipat lengan bajunya. Hinata malah terpaku. “Kakashi… Wah, aku tak mau tahu kalau kau sampai diseret ke polisi.” Gadis itu sampai mengancam.

                Kakashi malah heran. “Lho, tidak usah sampai ke polisi. Di sini saja oke.”

                Hinata memandang sekeliling perpus. Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Meski begitu dia gugup. “Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan? Awas kalau aneh!”

                Dengan perlahan Kakashi menurunkan maskernya, menunjukkan hidung mancung,  bibir dan dagu lancipnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

                “Wajahku.”

**…**

                “Begitulah. Setelah melihat wajah sang ksatria, sang tuan putri terpana.”

                Hanabi bertepuk tangan. Berkali-kali mendengar cerita ini, anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu tidak pernah bosan. “Terus?”

                “Haha, kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya, Hanabi.”

                Bocah perempuan berambut panjang itu cemberut. “Tapi, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.” Dia merengek.

                Kakashi pura-pura berpikir. “Kemudian apa, ya?”

                Hanabi bersemangat. “Kemudian si ksatria meminang si putri!”

                “Pintar!”

                Kakashi mengelus kepala anak itu.

                Hanabi terkikik senang. “Tapi, kok tuan putri mau dengan si ksatria? Padahal kan tidak tahu wajahnya.”

                Giliran Kakashi yang terbahak. “Itu karena tuan putri jatuh cinta setengah mati setelah melihat wajah asli si ksatria yang luar biasa tampan-“

                “Dan luar biasa sombong,” potong seseorang.

                “Honey!” Kakashi tersenyum lebar dan menggendong Hanabi, kemudian bangkit dan mencium pipi Hinata.

                “Ibu!” seru Hanabi.

                Hinata tersenyum. Dia barusan dari _convenient store_. “Lagi-lagi cerita yang sama,” komentarnya geli.

                “Hanabi minta cerita itu lagi, sih,” sambung Kakashi berkilah.

                “Tidak ada cerita terjemahan yang lebih oke?” canda Hinata. Dia mengeluarkan sekotak es krim, yang disambut suka cita oleh putri tunggalnya.

                “Ah, ini kisah paling hebat, Honey,” balas Kakashi.

                Setelah bertahun-tahun, Kakashi tetap seorang dosen sekaligus penerjemah, dan Hinata seorang penjaga Puskot. Bedanya mereka sudah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan, yang hobinya adalah mendengar dongeng dari ayahnya.

                “Bu, Om Itachi dan Om Neji katanya akan ke sini!” teriak Hanabi kencang.

                “Haduh, ngomongnya pelan-pelan, Sayang!” Kakashi membersihkan es krim di sekitar mulut anaknya.

                Hinata ikut bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya di ruang keluarga. “Oh, bagus. Jadi ada yang akan menghabiskan masakanku.”

                Hanabi nyengir. “Aku mau minta traktir Om Itachi,” serunya.

                Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. “Mau minta apa?”

                Hanabi malah terkikik. “Apa, ya?” dia malah bertanya balik. “Kata Om Itachi, dulu dia sering minta traktir Ayah.” Bocah itu memandang ayahnya. Mendadak dia berpaling pada sang ayah. “Yah, ceritanya tadi belum selesai.”

                Sebelum Kakashi menyahut, Hinata melakukannya duluan. “Setelah itu, ksatria dan putri menikah dan punya anak.”

                “Ah, cerita Ayah tidak pernah sampai sana,” ujar Hanabi cerdas. Dia memandang ibunya, tertarik. “Terus, Bu?”

                Hinata mengerling Kakashi, ada senyum bahagia di wajah keduanya. “Anaknya cerewet dan suka es krim. Namanya-“

                “-Hanabi.”

                Ketiganya menoleh. Seorang remaja berkuncir yang tampan masuk. Ruang keluarga memang di samping ruang tamu. Sengaja Hinata membuka pintu karena mengharapkan adiknya dan Itachi.

                “Om Itachi!” Hinata berseru lantang dan meninggalkan es krimnya. Dia menghambur, minta digendong Itachi.

                _Kakashi’s godson_ , Itachi Uchiha, telah menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan dan cerdas. Hobinya adalah mengunjungi walinya, Kakashi, dan keluarganya. “Nah, Hanabi, mau mendengar kisah Pangeran Itachi?” tanyanya pada bocah di gendongannya.

                Baik Kakashi, Hinata maupun Hanabi bengong.

                “Mau!” Hanabi menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias.

                Hinata menoleh pada suaminya. “Uh, Itachi imajinatif sepertimu.”

                Kakashi meringis. “Ah, dia sih agak narsis. Sedikit. Yah, lebih banyak dariku, lho!”

**…**

**The End**


End file.
